Hans Eckerstrom (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary One of 70 people summoned by Omni, Hans' life was almost completely unremarkable, and still kinda is. After nearly being killed along with Samuel by Rose, he tested his new abilities and wandered for a while before finding a Shard that Omni had told everyone about. After defeating The Knight and claiming the BSS, Hans waited until the cooldown Omni had made wore off before looking for another Shard, which was found in india and guarded by Mahatma Gandhi and his stand, Vishuu. After defeating Gandhi, Hans claimed the Bomb Glove for himself. After all of that, and finding another shard being guarded by a viking horde, which he claimed, Hans has met up with a group composed of several others who have the shared intent of stopping "villains". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C via Scary Monster, 8-C with Gold Experience, Energy Blasts, Explosions and Ragnarok | 8-C via Scary Monster, 8-C with Gold Experience, Diver Down, Energy Blasts, Explosions and Ragnarok, Unknown with Nut King Call | 6-B physically, Varies up to Low 2-C with stands Name: Hans Eckerstrom, "Lifer" (derogatory name given by Rose) Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Scary Monsters allows Hans to transform into a dinosaur and turn other things into dinosaurs of varying functionality. Superhuman Physical Characteristics for Golden Experience, Life Manipulation (Gold Experience's ability works by injecting life into the things it touches), Transmutation (Able to turn inanimate objects into living beings), Attack Reflection (The damage dealt to these creatures is reflected back onto the attacker), Age Manipulation (by injecting life into living things he can force them to grow until they exhaust their life spans), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Perception Manipulation (by injecting life into people he can accelerate their perception beyond their ability to move), Life and Soul Sensing. Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Teleportation and Smoke Manipulation with Beast's Space Stone. Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation and can make people unable to smell him with Bomb Glove. Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Danmaku with Ragnarok |-|Second Power Set=All previous, with a large amount drastically upgraded, in addition to: Can “store” his strikes in objects. Limited Intangibility, temporary body part replacement, Can take apart things completely, Durability Negation, Internal Organs and Brain Function Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can completely reconstruct objects and people) with Diver Down. Disassembly and Fusionism, possible Matter Manipulation with Nut King Call. |-|Third Power Set=All previous in addition to: Alternate Personality, Time Erasing with King Crimson, Precognition with Epitaph, extremely limited Possession, Acausality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, Body Control (Has the powers, abilities and attributes of every organism that has ever existed and outperforms them), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Biological Manipulation (Could alter the physical bodies of others by altering specific points in the brain; Kars turned Yoshikage Kira's body into a pile of heads from a drop of blood on his tie), Absorption (Both biological and of the soul variety), Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Duplication via Light Mode, Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Resistance to Explosion Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Killer Queen's primary and third bomb did not affect Kars whatsoever, no matter the intensity of the explosion), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Has 37 souls within his body and can survive soul destruction. Capable of functioning without his mind as well as having countless other minds within him), Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation (And Invisibility through the refraction of light), Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can grab Killer Queen, which is also Yoshikage Kira's soul, out of his body and made it attack Kira himself; disassembled Narancia's Das Boot and absorbed the souls of his 36 extra selves), Limited Data Manipulation and the ability to replicate technology organically, Time Paradox Immunity, Passive Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, and Power Mimicry (Can view an ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of said concept). Dividing and Combining submarine units that fire missiles, dive inside objects, Sonar, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with Das Boot Ultimate. Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid) and Logia Intangibility with Dune Ultimate. Time Stop, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility and possibly Size Manipulation with The World Ultimate; Hans resists the effects of Time Stop when using it. Explosion Manipulation and Durability Negation with Killer Queen's primary bomb. Can summon and direct a nigh-indestructible bomb on tank treads, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with Killer Queen and Sheer Heart Attack. Portal Creation that allows Dimensional Travel, and Parallel Universe Creation, Immortality (Type 6 and 8) Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with D4C Ultimate. Whitesnake Ultimate uses Stand and Memory discs to take away and/or input souls, memories, or specific actions and commands and also shape and preserve them, also capable of mind control and mind reading; can create illusions with a mist that causes targets to hallucinate, Sleep Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Acid Manipulation as well as Creation of Stand and Memory discs, Soul Destruction and Mind Destruction via shattering discs and Non-Corporeality and Invisibility. Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with C-Moon Ultimate. Time Travel, the acceleration of time and eventually resets the universe with varying differences per reset, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem. Attack Potency: Building level+ via Scary Monsters (Diego harmed D4C and Valentine in physical combat; Scary Monsters is bound to Hans' body.), Building level+ for Gold Experience, Energy Blasts, Explosions and Ragnarok (Giorno's Gold Experience was able to damage and defeat Black Sabbath and Sticky Fingers alongside damaging Buccellati's body. All shard abilities scale to the user) | Building level+ via Scary Monsters, Diver Down, Energy Blasts, Explosions and Ragnarok (Has the same abilities as before. Narciso's Diver Down coul hard Whitesnake.), Unknown with Nut King Call (Has never physically fought, and is seemingly hax-reliant) | Country Level+, Varies up to Universe Level+ with stands Speed: Massively FTL Combat Speed (Diego kept up with D4C, even on a 3v1 basis, and says he is faster than D4C. Diego reacts to and jumps over Johnny and Gyro's attacks without them realizing it, twice.), Massively FTL with Gold Experience (Giorno's Gold Experience attacked Sticky Fingers before it could harm Giorno.) | Massively FTL, Massively FTL with Gold Experience, Massively FTL ''' with Diver Down (Narciso's Diver Down can keep up with other Stands), '''Unknown with Nut King Call | Massively FTL+ Combat speed, Varies up to Infinite with stands Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Unknown with Gold Experience | Superhuman, Unknown with Gold Experience and Nut King Call | At least Class M, Unknown with stands Striking Strength: Building Class+, Building Class+ with Gold Experience | Building Class+, Building Class+ with Gold Experience, Unknown with Nut King Call | Country Class+, Varies up to Country Class+ with stands Durability: Building level+ (Diego survived a direct hit from a Steel Ball.), Building Level+ with Gold Experience | Building level+ (Diego survived a direct hit from a Steel Ball.), Building Level+ with Gold Experience, Unknown with Nut King Call | Country Class+, Varies up to Universe Level+ with stands Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with Scary Monsters, 2 meters with Gold Experience; Dinosaurs he creates have no set range. | Extended Melee Range with Scary Monsters, 2 meters with Gold Experience, a few meters when Diving, a few meters with Nut King Call; Dinosaurs he creates have no set range. | 100 kilometers physically, varies with stands Standard Equipment: Scary Monster, Gold Experience, Beast's Space Stone, Bomb Glove, Ragnarok | Scary Monster, Gold Experience, Nut King Call, Beast's Space Stone, Bomb Glove, Ragnarok | Space Stone, Bomb Glove, Ragnarok, Various stands Intelligence: At least Average (A normal human. Managed to quickly and easily defeat The Knight, who was meant to be a credible threat at the time, although he was unable to detect Rose's trickery or disguise until it was too late) | At least Average | Supergenius (Comparable to Novel Kars in this regard) Weaknesses: Scary Monsters will have its effects worn off if Hans is injured or is nullified by an object such as a Holy Corpse part, Any damage taken by Gold Experience will be reflected back onto Hans. Gold Experience needs to hit an object in order to transform something. Its healing ability is not meant to heal and is rather painful when used that way. Needs a sufficient amount of heat in order to create the most life. His right hand is quite badly burned | Same as before in addition to: Any Damage done to Diver Down will reflect onto Han, any detachments seem to be undone once a target or Hans exits Nut King Call's effective range, any damage taken by Nut King Call will reflect back onto Hans. | Same as before, non-Ultimate stands will reflect any damage taken onto him Feats: *Found the first of Omni's stones within 8 hours of being summoned *Filled a large crater with plant material using Gold Experience *Rather quickly and easily overwhelmed and defeated The Knight, who was meant to be a credible threat at the time *Belived to be able to stalemate Rose, who's abilities almost completely counter his Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beast's Space Stone:' The reward for defeating The Knight, this is one of many of Omni's Shards that were littered across the second time-line's earth. This resembles the Space Stone. **'Portals:' Hans can make portals anywhere in a 50 km radius. Cannot create opening or exit portals within solid objects and have to be at least as large as his fist. **'Energy blasts:' Hans can shoot energy blasts. They are as strong as he is and have a 3 km range. **'Small teleport:' Hans can teleport anywhere in a 30 meter range, which has a cooldown of 10 seconds. **'Smoke:' Hans can release a cloud of purple smoke that is extremely difficult to see through. *'Bomb Glove:' The reward for defeating Gandhi and his stand, Vishuu, this is one of many of Omni's Shards that were littered across the second time-line's earth. This takes the form a fingerless glove. **'Explosion boost:' Hans can make explosions with the hand the glove is on. This allows him to boost foward for speed or semi-flight. **'Light burst:' The hand the glove is on can make a blinding flash of light. **'Unsmell:' Removes someone's ability to smell Hans. *'Ragnarok:' The reward for defeating a viking horde, this is one of many of Omni's Shards that were littered across the second time-line's earth. This takes the form of a large axe. **'Vaccum Slash:' Swinging the axe opens a vaccum that extends foward. **'Heat up:' Hans can heat up the Axe up to 500k C°. **'Arrow rain:' Hans can make arrows rain from the sky. *'Light Mode:' Hans causes blades of bone to erupt from his limbs, each with a series of revolving saw teeth which move at speeds fast enough to make the blades appear to be glowing. This allows Hans to reflect light and manipulate it while his blades can cut through almost anything, such as steel and multiple layers of armor. In the events of the book, Hans has shown to be able to emit numerous explosions and lasers while using this ability as well as creating duplicates that can perform separate actions and explode. *'The Ultimate Lifeform:' Upon achieving perfection, Hans' DNA changes drastically. His DNA is flexible, being able to convert and evolve in any way, shape or form. His Body Manipulation has become so advanced he can manipulate parts of his body to give birth to completely different organisms. These said organisms could turn into anything biological on a whim, despite any size or power difference, by his will and do as Hans pleases. This usually goes to the extent that he sprouts wings for Flight. **'Conceptual Understanding:' If Hans finds himself facing a concept or ability that he has not seen or been able to used, it takes just a little exposure before he "understands" this concept and is capable of using it as his own, usually far beyond the capabilities of the person or source of the concept. *'Gold Experience:' Gold Experience is a yellow, humanoid Stand with green ladybug-themed decor scattered across various parts of its body. It uses melee attacks, but could also attack with lifeforms it creates. **'Life Creation:' Anything Hans or Gold Experience touches that is abiotic will be able to become a life form of Hans' choosing. Said organisms birthed can be preset to have advantages an evolved organism would have (i.e. immunity to a virus or life sensory), and any actions it is capable of performing is commanded by Hans. ***'Life Preservation:' Anything that was created into a living organism, once created, will never be able to be harmed. Any attempts or damage meant to connect with an object modified by Gold Experience will reflect back at the person or object attacking it and damage them; possibly killing/destroying them. ***'Organ Creation:' Gold Experience can turn inanimate objects into pieces of a human body or organ that can replace any damaged or removed ones from Hans or anyone else he wishes to help. This can be seen as a technical form of "healing" but the process of replacing said organs are described as complicated and painful. **'Life Giving:' Anything that is already living that is punched or touched by Gold Experience will get a boosted amount of life. On humans, their thought processing accelerates to the point of them not being able to "correlate correctly" between body and mind. Senses are amplified and feel prolonged during this time (i.e. the duration of feeling pain would seem to increase, but in reality it is normal). *'Scary Monsters:' Scary Monsters is a Stand that is bound to Hans' body at all times; the ability itself stolen from a Dr. Fernindad via the Left Eye of the Holy Corpse. Since it is bound to his body, it can fight hand-to-hand with other Stands and damage them, despite being a normal human. **'Infection:' When Hans touches or scratches an object, they become infected with a virus that slowly transforms them into dinosaurs. These said dinosaurs are always under his will and will obey his commands. Each dinosaur created varies in size and power depending on the object or organism he infects. **'Transformation:' With Scary Monsters, Hans can transform parts of his body or himself completely into a dinosaur. Even without transforming, he gains traits of a dinosaur, such as enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and senses. He also gains a digestive system that allows him to eat, digest, and regurgitate normally impossible objects such as rocks. **'Fossilization:' When Hans infects something, he also has the choice of turning them into a hardened state or shell, similar to a fossil. This has been extensively used, mainly to create fossils that are then turned into various lifeforms using Gold Experience, which creates attack-reflecting creatures that he can mentally control. *'Nut King Call:' Nut King Call is a humanoid, purple Stand with numerous screws and bolts attached to various parts of its body. Given its humanoid nature, it can use melee attacks, but it has not been seen to do so in canon. When placing a screw and nut on an object, it will create a new joint in the object. Nut King Call nor Hans requires direct contact to activate his ability. **'Disassembly:' Nut King Call can place various screws and nuts on a portion of an object and unscrew it, resulting in a part of it detaching from the complete object. These placements for disassembly can be very precise. **'Fusing:' Nut King Call can fuse objects together with its screw and nut attaching to whatever object it desires. It is implied that his fusing abilities are on a level enough to fuse states of matter as seen with the dollar bill and the liquid inside the drink. *'Diver Down' **'Diving:' Has the ability to 'dive' into objects. Can be used to destroy the inner workings of said object, or piece things together anew. Hans can reconstruct objects completely or attack internal organs. Hans can use it to 'ride' along surfaces and Remove otherwise irremovable objects or take damage in place of another **'Attack Implanting:' When Hans hits an object, he can store the damage within the object to be released at another time Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set | Third Power Set Note: Currently has the powers of Giorno Giovanna, Diego Brando, Narciso Anasui, Joshu Higashikata, Novel Kars and Diavolo Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healing Users Category:Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 8 Category:VSRPverse